The Dream Trip
by ShibaInu13
Summary: I wrote this with my freakish friend Luna who LOVES Deidara. it is about how my group of friends including Luna are transported to the naruto world and seperated. Luna is transported to the Akatuki base and I am taken to Suna.
1. Chapter 1

OK so this story is about what happens when my friend and I enter the naruto world. there will be suspense ,love , anger and adventure so plez read.

i do not own any naruto characters

I will not use my friends real name or age

* * *

Chapter 1

Bio's and intro's

* * *

"What the hell is with all the bugs??" I said (in other words I hate Shino)

bio

Nickname: Fai

Age:19

Gender: Female

Hair: Brownish blackish

Eyes: Dark brown

Clothes:Purple tank top with black cargo pants

"WTF is your problem, other than your face." says my friend Luna, sarcasticlly

bio

Nickname: Luna

Age:19

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Green

Clothes: red and blue shirt with a black skirt.

"Shut the Hell up!" I screamed (as you see i have anger problems)

"well if you wern't so dense all the time i wouldn't have to say those things" Luna replied sarcastically

"Fine then if thats what you think you can find your own way home" I said in a huff

"Fine be that way dumbass!"said Luna also in a huff

and with that we went our separate ways each in a different direction and each to a different destiny.

* * *

Those are the bio's and the intro so have fun guessing what the parings are 

ShibaInu13 & My friend Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Shiba: Well Luna what do you think will happen next

Luna: Well i still think your a dimwit

Shiba: STFU Luna and lets get on with the story!!

Disclaimer: you know what goes here

* * *

Chapter 2

Fai's P.O.V.

* * *

As I walk through the forest I was not really paying any attention to the surroundings and walked

into a tree. "Who the hell put the tree there?!" I scream to no one imparticular and trudge on.

After about 2 hours I stop for some food and water and find that Luna had it all. "Damn" I mutter

under my breath. So I walk on Hungry and pissed off at the world and it was getting darker... and

Luna had the flashlights... Damn i knew she was smart but now she's just plain evil. So after

walking in the darkness for about 3 hours I decide to start camp. once the tent was up I went to

look for food I found a river and spotted a fish I drooled and said out loud "foooood!!!" And so I

got a stick and took out my handy dandy swiss army knife. I was about to poke the sharp stick

through the fish (EWW) when I slipped and fell into the river and in the process hit my head on a

rock (sucks to be me) which knocked me out. "mehhhhhhhhhhhhh" I say groggily "oh, your up

now?" says a lady in a white nurse outfit. I'm now fully aware of my surrounding and i am in a

sand made building. And when I say sand made building i mean IT WAS MADE OF SAND!!

There was only place I know with buildings like these. At that moment 3 people walked into the

room. One was wearing White and blue robes and had red hair. There was a girl with really big

fan on her back and was wearing a really short skirt with a weird chest plate. The last on was a

man with make-up on and was wearing a black jump-suit. these were the real thing "y-y-

your the sand siblings! and i'm in suna?!" I scream "Oi Shut up where in a hospital!" Says the

girly man wearing make-up. "Oh so i'm the one that needs to shut up but your the GIRLY MAN

WEARING MAKE-UP!" I said casually the girl was trying not to laugh but failed miserably."OI

It's not make-up!" He screamed. "OK, then what is it?" I said just trying to piss him off. "It's not

make-up!" he screamed.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V.

* * *

I was walking through the forest, thinking which i found myself doing a lot. It was getting dark 

and i needed to find a place to sleep. I figured that Fai had not taken anything from camp. I

walked back to the campsite and sure enough, everything was still there. Since i was feeling

particularly evil today, i took all the food, water, and flashlights. although i left the fishing poles

behind (Fai:Yes I can be that dumb) for Fai. I headed off in a different direction. I walked very

quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself, me being the quite type. I sat down and started

eating the bread we had. I knew that Fai would have already gotten the picture that she had no

food.(evil laugh) Then i heard something coming toward me. I may not seem but i'm strong, in

case it was a bear i climbed a tree.( yeah i know they can climb trees but w/e) The tree branch

started to shake and then snapped. The only thing i said was "Oh shit." Then i fell and was

knocked out. I woke up to something jabbing me in the side. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a

guy with a swirly orange mask. Then I sat up and he backed up and yelled " Zetsu-san she's

awake." i took my head in my hand because of my massive headache. Then a really weird looking

plantish thing walked over to me. I backed away slowly and said, " WTF are you people." The

only thing i could think of was salad for the plant man, and a lollipop for the swirly man. Then

you could see the swirly man running in circles screaming "IT'S A GIRL!!!! What do we do??!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shiba: OK time to make a poll. look on my profile to vote for who you like best in the story. Me

Luna:Me or

Tobi: Plez vote for Tobi puppy dog eyes

Shiba: hugs Tobi I will vote for you both cry

Luna: you don't even get to meet Tobi until ... um well i dunno when do you meet Tobi Well

whatever then on with the story! looks back at shiba and Tobi your both crazy but so am I.

Disclaimer: you know what goes here

* * *

Chapter 3

Fai's P.O.V.

* * *

Later that night the girly man came back to see me. I had just woken up from a nap and he was 

just sitting there. "so do really where make-up?" I asked him. "drop that, we have more important

things to discus." he said half pissed and half serious. "OK then you can start this discussion." i said

Cooley. He took off his hat and his mummified back pack. "OK, the Kazekage wanted me to ask you

some things." he said I nodded for him to go on. " First things first how did you get here?" he

asked with an interested look on his face. So I told him every thing including the part with my

fight with Luna and how I remember falling into the river. "so thats all you remember huh?" he said

I gave him a shut up or die look and he backed off. A little later on I got a visit from the only

girl in the sand siblings team. She took me shopping... I ALMOST DIED!! we were looking for

what weapon i could use when she Finlay told me her name and her brothers but of course I already

knew them. Garra was the Kazekage, Her name has Temari she was the oldest and the middle

child's name was Kankuro.He was the one that walked into my room and asked me all those

questions. Temari and I became good friends and soon we were out sparing I soon also found

out that I could control the earth witch meant that I could make rocks explode and even make

exploding rock out of the sand. who knows what else I could do! As soon as I got out of the

hospital Temari asked me if instead of finding an apartment to live buy myself. If I wanted to stay

with her and her brothers. And of course I said yes after a couple of days living in suna it was like I

had been born and raised there everyone knew who I was and was my friend. But I still could't

help wondering if Luna was OK or if something bad had happened to her.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V.

* * *

I was watching Mr. swirl or so Zetsu said he was Tobi, run around in circles and scream about 

there being a girl or something like that. Until he stopped and ran over to me happily and asked

what's your name? "U-uh Luna" I finally spit out. Thats a pretty name "i'm Tobi" Said Tobi. "Um

thats great?" Zetsu then told me that Tobi was an escape of the closest insane asylum. "Is that

true!?" I asked Tobi. Tobi started crying hysterically, I took that as a no. At that Zetsu asked

where I came from, I told him " somewhere over rainbow!!" Then Tobi stopped crying and said "I

LOVE RAINBOWS!!!!! " He then squealed like a 3 year old girl. "Now what are you people" I

asked. "We are Akatsuki members." said Zetsu. "Akatsuki I have heard that before" then I

thought about home. It hit you like a ton of bricks "Your an evil organization!" I shouted. "How

do you know about us?!" Tobi screamed. I responded by saying that "i'm magic." then zetsu spoke

"Well do you want to die?" Zetsu soon had a hungry look on his face. I backed up saying"No

thank you." I tried to stay calm, but when you about to get eaten it's kind of hard. I noticed that

my hand was starting to feel hot and glow. then a blast of fire shot out of it. "WTF" Zetsu, Tobi,

and I all screamed at the same time. "Well I knew i was special" I said. "Guess i can control

fire" I said rubbing the back of my head. "You just figured that out!?" said a shocked Tobi. "The

boss would like to meet you" said a still scared Zetsu.

* * *

Luna: Cliffhanger aren't't I evil evil laugh 

Shiba: Right...well anyways Tobi and Zetsu will be receiving Therapy because of what Luna did. right Leader?

Leader: ...

Shiba: OK then ... (WTF Stare at leader) Thats all For now hope you enjoyed this chapter of The dream trip!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Shiba: Hi everyone!!!

Luna: we would like all of the people that read this to reviw and trust me I know that some

people are just really lazy but...

Shiba: Luna has a low self asteam so she needs to be encouraged!!!

Lee: YOUTH!!!!!

Shiba: WTF Lee your not in theis story!!!

Luna: ... Ok then lets get on with the story...

Desclaimer: Yes i know

* * *

Chapter 4

Fai's P.O.V.

* * *

It's been about a week scince I came to suna and I love it here. Temari is one of my best friends 

and at the house i'm just like a sister to them all. even Garra. But I still what to find out what

happend to Luna... "Oi, What are you thinking about?" Said Kankuro. I just stare blankly at him

"Uh ... My realy home i guess..." Kankuro looked a little sad when i said that so I had to think

quickly and say something "B-but I still love it here and you all have been so nice to me a-and..."

He just stared at me and was smerking. So I started where we had left off " so dose your make-up

run when your in the hot sun for too long?" I smerked. " For your infermation I happen to buy

the best make... U-uh I mean face paint in suna.." He blushed. I on the other had was rolling on

the floor laughing my head of. once my laughing fit was over there was an acward scilace

until Kankuro said " u-uh Fai... I uh-" he wasn't able to finish his sentance because Temari was

storming down the stares with her boyfriend Shikamaru. Shikamaru had staed for a few days but

was leaving today and Temari was leaving on a mission. Garra as the Kazekage didn't get much

sleep or spend much time at home so. It would be Kankuro and I alone for a few weeks.

Shikamaru and Temari were about to leave. Kankuro and I being in the kitchen saw every thing.

Befor Temari left she gave Shikamaru a long kiss it was like watching a sad movie where the

couple had to be seperated for ever but in reality it was a few weeks. after the kiss Temari and

Shikamaru left. It was really quiet and I was starting to feel a little strange "Kankuro you were

abou...!?" I wasn't able to finish my sentance because right there in the kitchen he kissed me.

Once the kiss broke I stared blankly at him. He blushed and nodded goodbye ( He had to go to a

meating ) "Wait Kankuro! why did you..." He kissed me again.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V.

* * *

Luna's notes

Luna: pretty font, okay I wrote this Luna or loulou432 and I love

writing this story it's so fun!! 

" Who would like to meet me" I asked. "Our boss" said Zetsu, "why

would the boss of the Akatsuki want to meet me" I thought but I

fallowed them anyway. When we got to the Akatsuki base they did a

weird justu to make the door open. I stepped in nervously and looked

around, it was just a cave. Tobi yelled for me to fallow Tobi. I

turned my head quickly and fallowed him. He led me through like ten

different hallways, all going in different directions. "So confusing"

I thought to myself. Finally we got to a long hallway and at the end

were two big doors. Tobi brought me down there and then said "he

would take me in but he would have to leave." I opened the door and

saw the leader; he was covered in a shadow so I couldn't actually see

what he looked like. The leader asked "what my name was." I responded

"Luna Kaji." "Interesting name" he said. "Where did you come from?"

he asked me. I decided to tell him how I got here since I was dealing

to the head of an evil organization it would be best not to lie to

him. After telling him the story all he said was "I see." "Well what

did you want with me?" I asked. He said he wanted me to join the

Akatsuki. "Do I have a choice?" I asked. "No" he responded. "Okay

then I'll join," I said. "Before you go he" said "you can find your

cloak outside and I warn you there are lots of crazy men around here

so be careful, and you will be sleeping with whoever you want to." I

swear I heard "Don't get knocked up" as I left. I found my cloak and

put it on. I walked around aimlessly in till I bumped into a blonde.

He looked at me and said " what's a pretty girl like you walking

around here?" I blushed and said "that was new here and said that I

was kind of lost." He smiled and said " my names Deidara what's yours

cutie, un?" "Mines Luna nice to meet you" I said still blushing.

* * *

Luna: Cliffy again, and looks like I'm finally in the Akatsuki

Shiba: ha ha ha you can't see the font I knew that would happen HA HA HA

Luna: Shut up dimwit!!!

Shiba: hope you enjoyed this chapter I know We had fun wrighting it!! 


End file.
